1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inflatable tent. In particular, the present invention relates to an inflatable tent that can be easily pitched and reliably fixed after pitching.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tents of various sizes and shapes, such as pup tents, umbrella tents, wall tents, pyramid tents, dome tents, and barrel vault tents, are available on the market. However, it takes a considerable time, usually longer than half an hour, to pitch a conventional tent. The users often feel exhausted after pitching. Further, the conventional tents are heavy and thus inconvenient to carry with. Further, the tents would fall when subject to strong winds and/or heavy rains if the tents are not reliably pitched.
Inflatable tents are proposed to save labor and time for pitching tents. Typical examples of inflatable tents are disclosed in, e.g., Taiwan Patent Publication Nos. 360272 and 465640. The inflatable tents can be pitched by continuously blowing air into a canopy, blowing air into a bladder-like canopy, or blowing air into a plurality of inflatable poles to support a canopy. Although a heavy frame made of wood or metal is not required for the inflatable tents, fixing of the inflatable tents is not reliable. Namely, the inflatable tents fall easier than the conventional tents when subject to strong winds and/or heavy rains.